Alone on the water - v češtině
by sunnylovestoby
Summary: Tento text je překladem anglického originálu od MadLori, jehož originální text naleznete zde: /s/6914974/1/Alone-On-the-Water


_Zármutek je mým tělem ve vlnách._

_Zármutek je dívkou v mé jeskyni._

_Žiji ve městě postaveném ze zármutku._

_Je v mém medu, je v mém mléce._

_Nenechávej polovinu mého srdce samotnou na vodě._

_Zabal mě do hadrů a vyslov sympatie._

_Protože já se přes tebe nechci přenést._

_The National_

* * *

Seděl jsem tam a slyšel slova. Byl jsem otupělý.

_Neléčitelný. Hluboko. Nitrolebeční tlak. Nesmírně zarmoucený. Možnosti. Opatření._

Sherlock seděl vedle mě, nohy zkřížené. Byl klidný. ,,Kolik mi zbývá?'' bylo vším, na co se zeptal.

Ten neurochirurg byl můj spolužák z Bart's. Dobrý chlap. Soucitně se na mě podíval, předpokládal jsem, že to je vše, co mohou dělat. Ani mi to nevadilo. ,,Měsíc. Tam venku.''

Měl jsem další otázky, ale Sherlock už byl na nohou. ,,Děkuji, doktore. Pojď, Johne.'' A odešel z místnosti. Následoval jsem ho.

,,Johne – Je mi to tak líto,'' řekl můj starý přítel. ,,Můžeme zařídit, aby se cítil pohodlně.''

Zasmál jsem se. Samotného mě překvapilo, jak jsem odpověděl. ,,Nikdy za celý svůj život se necítil pohodlně. Proč by měl teď začínat?''

* * *

Domů jsme jeli taxíkem. Civěl jsem z okna. _Podívej. Podívej na svět, stále se otáčí. Cítím, že jsem spadl. _Sherlock bubnoval prsty na koleně. Vystoupil z taxíku, sotva zastavil, a zamířil k bytu. Vyběhl schody, aby ponořil do svých složek. Hledal, přehazoval, skládal. Neměl jsem tušení, co vlastně dělal.

Jen jsem tam stál. ,,Sherlocku.'' Neodpovídal. ,,Sherlocku!''

,,Zrovna teď nemám zájem probírat můj emocionální stav, Johne, což je evidentně tvůj záměr.''

,,A co tvůj fyzický stav?''

Odfrkl si. ,,Vzhledem k tomu, co mi právě bylo řečeno, jaký by to ještě mělo smysl?''

,,Musíme si o tom promluvit.''

,,O čem?''

Odhodil složky a otočil se ke mně. ,,Že mám měsíc života?'' Ta slova mě těžce zasáhla jako bych dostal zásah těžkomontážní zbraní do páteře. ,,Mám dojem, že ty jsi tím, který si potřebuje promluvit.''

,,Ano, dobře, potřebuju. Sherlocku...''

,,Má jediná starost je, jak dlouho ještě budu moci pokračovat v práci, než toho již nebudu schopen.''

To snad není možné. ,,Tvojí_ práci_?''

Konečně se zastavil a podíval se mi do tváře. ,,Opravdu mi na tobě záleží, Johne. Tak mi řekni pravdu.''

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. _Odpojit se. Vznášet se jako balón. Přivázat ho k tobě, aby sis ho mohl později přitáhnout zpátky. _,,Tvé bolesti hlavy se budou zhoršovat. Začneš pociťovat afázii a obtíže s mluvením. Bude ovlivněna tvá rovnováha, brzy nebudeš schopen stát nebo chodit. Naruší se tvé kognitivní schopnosti a začne ti odcházet zrak. Můžeš očekávat nevolnost, závrať, bolest a svalovou slabost. Nakonec ztratíš vědomí.''

Kývl. ,,Bezpochyby jsi si vědom, že potíže s rovnováhou a afázie už začaly.''

Kývnutí jsem opětoval. ,,Netoužím si tím vším projít, Johne.'' Naše oči se setkaly. Vypadal klidně, ale já ho znal tak, jak ho nikdo jiný neznal, možná tak, jak ho nikdo jiný nikdy nepoznal. A v tu chvíli jsem viděl, že je Sherlock vyděšený.

,,A já se nemůžu dívat, jak tím vším procházíš.'' Horší než myšlenka ztratit ho byla představa dívat se, jak se jeho mysl zhoršuje, nejasně si vědom toho, že kdysi byla tak výjimečnou a úžasnou, ale neschopen si vzpomenout jak a kdy. Vidět jeho nekonečnou energii uvězněnou v těle, které nadále nemůže poslouchat příkazy, odepsanou rostoucím nádorem v mozku.

Věděl jsem, co chce. Bože, pomoz, byla to úleva. ,,Postarám se o tebe.''

Jeho tvář se nepatrně zjemnila. ,,Vím, že ano.'' Pak se vrátila jeho neoblomná rozvaha. ,,Žádné injekce.''

Na okamžik jsem byl zmaten. ,,To je nesnazší způsob.''

,,Neměli by tě podezřívat. Musí to vypadat způsobené mnou samým. Existují pilulky?''

,,Ano. Trvá to s nimi déle. Půl hodiny. Ale bude to bezbolestné.''

,,Dobře. Sežeň je, ve správný den a správný čas je použijeme. Do té doby budu pokračovat v práci a ty se o mém stavu nikomu nezmíníš, rozumíme si?''

Porozuměl jsem. Porozuměl jsem tomu, že nemohu přijmout jeho žádost a on věděl, že nemohu, ale že všichni budou předstírat, že o ničem neví, protože je to laskavější. ,,Dobře.''

,,Rozhodneme, kdy bude správný čas. Umožním komukoli, kdo si mě bude přát vidět, aby mě navštívil, avšak poslední den chci strávit sám.''

Sevřelo se mi hrdlo. ,,Sám?''

,,Ano. Takže doufám, že se ten den budeš moci z ordinace omluvit. Nebude to trvat dlouho.''

Ulevilo se mi. ,,Ah. Jsem si jistý, že to pochopí.''

Zaslechl něco v mém hlase a přistoupil o krok blíže. ,,Johne. Když říkám sám, myslím tím...'' Odkašlal si. ,,No. Doufám, že je to pro tebe přijatelné.''

Přijatelné. Můj nejlepší přítel mě právě informoval, že by rád strávil svůj poslední den na Zemi se mnou. Ani jediná část toho všeho není přijatelná.

Má mysl se stále ani nedotkla faktu, že odchází. Ztěží se rovzpomínám na život bez něj. Potutelně sám sebe vložil do mých vzpomínek, jako by tam byl celou tu dobu. Je v Afgánistánu, sedí na vedlejším polním lůžku, mluví o tom druhém muži, otravuje mě, když se snažím někoho sešít. Je v Bart's, ruší mě při studiu, aby mě dotáhl do márnice, krade mi učebnice a opravuje v nich chyby červeným perem. Je se mnou ve škole, doma, v parku, kde jsem si hrál jako dítě.

Stál jsem v našel obýváku a díval se, jak se vrací ke svým složkám. V nějakém bodě našeho společného dvouletého soužití jsme se on a já stali jedním. Sherlock-a-John. To spojení je tak dokonalé, že ačkoli jsme od sebe někdy odděleni na dny nebo týdny, pořád cítím ten neviditelný šev, kterýžto mě s ním pojí. Na okamžik jsem byl rozhněvaný. Protože on nebude tím, kdo bude muset odříznout polovinu sebe samého a vrátit se žít jako samostatná bytost. John-a-[redigováno]. Přesto zůstane jizva. Zůstane, abych si navždy pamatoval, co jsem ztratil.

Představujeme se jako spolubydlící. To ve skutečnosti znamená, že jsme přátelé. Lidé se někdy domnívají, že jsme milenci. Nic z toho není přesný popis. Nejsem si jist, že angličtina zná výraz pro to, čím jsme. Harry nás jednou označila za 'heterosexuální životní partnery'. Sherlockovi se to líbilo. Rozesmálo ho to. Nevím, jestli nás to vystihuje. Jsme jen – inu, jsme jen námi dvěma.

Já vím jen, že v mé hrudi zeje hluboká jáma, která se rozšiřuje a prohlubuje a celá mě pohltí a já ho nemohu nechat sledovat to. ,,Musím jít na chvilku ven,'' řekl jsem. Pocit viny, že ho nechávám samotného s takovou zprávou, mírnilo vědomí, že Sherlock bude raději sám než aby se musel zabývat mými emocemi.

Jen jemně pokývl. ,,Uvidíme se.''

Otočil jsem se a sestupuje dolů po schodišti, ucítil jsem křeče v žaludku. Musel jsem se podepřít o zdi, došel jsem podél ní ven a mávl na taxík.

Držel jsem se, dokud jsem nedojel k Sarah. Další vztah v mém životě, který se vzpírá zařazení. Přítelkyně? Ne. Kamarádka? Ano, ale víc. Kamarádka na soulož? Přiležitostně. Tyto termíny by mohli platit, kdyby nebyla lépe než kdo jiný zasvěcena do toho, čím si s Sherlockem procházím. Věděla o té jizvě. Tím pádem jsme nemohli začít vztah, ve který jsme doufali, ale taktéž nás to vzdálilo od bezpečné zóny přátelství. Takže dlíme zde, v zemi nedefinovatelného. Ona randí s jinými. Já mám pouze Sherlocka.

Vidouc můj obličej, vtáhla mě dovnitř. ,,Co se stalo?''

Třásl jsem se. ,,Sherlock.''

,,Co udělal tentokrát?''

,,Šel a dostal zatracenej mozkovej nádor.''

* * *

Chvíli mě držela a já se - na mou duši – rozvzlykal takovým způsobem, že bych se měl stydět, ale sžívání se s věčným odloučením od Sherlocka mě zanechalo porzoruhodně nevědomého o povaze mých pocitů. Stal jsem se ztělesněním jeho lidskosti. Musím vyjádřit všechny emoce, které on potlačuje, takže skončím s dvojnásobnými povinnostmi.

Řekl jsem jí o těch pilulkách, jež potřebuji a o Sherlokově plánu. Tak trochu jsem očekával, že bude něco namítat, ale ona jen kývla a slíbila pomoci.

,,Jak dlouho myslíš, že bude trvat než – bude mít dost?'' zeptala se tiše.

Držel jsem si studenou žínku na opuchlém obličeji. V takovém stavu jsem nemohl jít domů. ,,Zřejmě ne víc než pár týdnů. Postupuje to zatraceně rychle, Sarah. Poprvé jsem si všiml jeho bolestí hlavy teprve minulý týden, proboha.'' Slyšel jsem, jak se můj hlas láme.

Sarah mi uhladila vlasy na spáncích. ,,Je mi to líto, Johne.''

,,Není to fér. Proč on?''

,,Proč kdokoli?''

,,Ale on je – potřebujeme ho. Lidé neví, co dělá a jak _mnoho _dělá.'' Drhl jsem si obličej tím vlhkým hadříkem a nechal hlavu dopadnout na pohovku. ,,Musím se vrátit. Potřebuju volno z práce. Neměl by být sám. Mohl by kdykoli potřebovat lékařskou pomoc.''

Zavrtěla hlavou. ,,Ovšem. Ale to není ten důvod.'' Jen jsem na ni pohlédl. ,,Je v pořádku to přiznat.''

,,Co?''

,,Že s ní chceš strávit tolik času, kolik jen bude možné, až do konce.''

Mé rty se opět zachvěly. _Konec. Jeho konec. Bože, to nemůže být pravda. _,,Myslel jsem, že máme všechen čas na světě.''

Sarah mě znovu objala a já ještě nějakou dobu plakal. Připadal jsem si hloupě, ale bylo nejlepší to ze sebe dostat v tu chvíli. Nemohl bych plakat před Sherlockem.

A měla pravdu. Jakmile budu zpět doma, zůstanu po jeho boku.

* * *

Pracoval. Já nechodil do ordinace. Bral jeden případ za druhým. Nespal, ani já ne. Krátce jsem si zdříml, když se koupal, nebo byl zaneprázdněn něčím, při čem jsem mu nemohl být nápomocen.

Vzal jsem si Lestrada stranou a tiše mu objasnil situaci. Vypadal sklíčeně, ale rychle se vzchopil. Slíbil jsem, že mu dám vědět, až to rozhodnutí učiníme. To samé udělám pro Angela. Vím, že tu informaci rozšíří.

Sherlock byl neoblomný, nepovíme to paní Hudsonové. Pro jednou jsem souhlasil. Kdybychom ji to pověděli, pletla by se nám pod nohama. Řekneme jí to až to nepůjde déle odkládat.

Sarah přinesla pilulky. Dvě, bílé a hladké. V každém případě si je nechám u sebe. Nevezme si je bez mé nápomoci – to kdyby v něm narůstala frustrace a on by si jen řekl k čertu s tím a v záchvatu vzteku by je spolkl, ta představa vrátit se z obchodu a najít ho – inu. Nechám si je u sebe.

Po několik dní nepůsobil o nic hůře. Pak ta napjatost v jeho obličeji, která dává tušit bolesti hlavy, přestala odcházet po podání léků proti bolesti. Tu a tam zakopl. Stál jsem k němu blíže, když jsme byli na místě činu.

Týden po jeho diagnóze jsem ho našel zvracet v koupelně. Byl bledý a zpocený. Dal jsem mu nějaký Compazine, vypadalo to, že pomáhá.

Ten den měl významnou epizodu afázie. Stál tam, připraven rozřešit to, a náhle slova nepřicházela. Viděl jsem jeho pracující čelist, jeho oči, jeho mysl připravenou předvést nám, jak stopy pasují dohromady, a že mu došla slova. Vzhlédl ke mně, v jeho očích se zřela těžko rozeznatelná panika, za tím závojem, který vždy obestírá Sherlockův emocionální stav, za tím závojem, přes nějž obvykle vidím výhradně já a i já jen zřídka. ,,Johne,'' vykoktal.

,,Co je to?'' řkel jsem, ukazujíc na něco, cosi nesouvisející s tím, co se chystal říci.

Odvrátil se. ,,Pozdní model Citroenu.'' A zhluboka se nadechl, vrátiv se a schopen vyložit nám svou dedukci. Sally se mračila. Lestrade vzdychl a vyměnil si s ní rychlý pohled.

Začíná to.

* * *

Vracel jsem se z obchodu a narazil na Mycrofta, scházejícího ze schodů. Vypadal bledě a vyčerpaně. ,,Oh, Johne,'' řekl mírně. ,,Promiňte, že jsem vás vynechal.''

,,Pak jste neměl otálet s návštěvou, dokud neodejdu,'' řekl jsem podrážděně. Jestli si Mycroft myslí, že jsem hlupák, pak nedával dostatečně pozor.

,,Sherlock se mnou musel prodiskutovat nějaké obchodní záležitosti.''

Kývl jsem. ,,Raději půjdu nahoru.'' V tu chvíli jsem na něj doopravdy neměl čas.

Sherlock seděl v koženém křesle, nohy složené pod sebou. Pokynul k druhému křeslu. ,,Posaď se, Johne. Je tu jedna obchodní záležitost. Nerad plýtvám časem na takové věci, nicméně je to nezbytné.

Posadil jsem se. ,,O co jde?''

Vytáhl jakýsi papír. Rozeznal jsem jej. Dohoda o plné moci. ,,V případě, že se naše plány zhatí,'' řekl. ,,Mám-li zkolabovat nebo dramaticky poklesnout, měl bys mít pravomoc vykonávat lékařská rozhodnutí za mně.'' Myslel bych, že budu mít ohledně tohoto nějaké pocity, ale neměl jsem. Bylo to, jak říkal. Jen obchodní záležitost. Obchod se smrtí. Podepsal jsem ty papíry. ,,Tady.''

Zamračil se. ,,Nečekal jsem , že to s tebou půjde tak... snadno.''

,,Tohle nebudeme potřebovat. Zařídíš si to po svém.''

,,Doufám, že máš pravdu.'' Odkašlal si. ,,Změnil jsem závěť. Teď dostaneš všechno, kromě několika rodinných sentimentalit, které dostane Mycroft. Neváhej cokoli z toho rozdělit mezi známé, jak uznáš za vhodné.''

Povzdychl jsem si. ,,Nechci tvoje věci, Sherlocku.''

,,Tak je spal,'' řekl ostře. ,,Jaký je v tom rozdíl? Všechno mé je stejně tak i tvé, na ničem z toho nezáleží, a já se stejně nikdy nedozvím, co se stalo s mým vlastnictvím, takže si vem, co se ti líbí a zbytek nech popelářům.''

Pouze jsem na něj pohlédl. A on na mne. Ohluchl jsem z hluku všeho, co neříkáme nahlas.

* * *

O dva dny později Sherlock dvakrát zakopl a málem upadl. Po tom druhém zakopnutí jsem ho odvedl k blízké lavičce a posadil se s ním. Celý den byl velmi potichu.

,,Nevidím na pravé oko, Johne,''zašeptal. Slyšel jsem chvění v jeho hlase. ,,Odešlo asi před půl hodinou.''

Jen jsem přikývl. ,,Měli bychom jít domů.''

,,Případ je skroro vyřešen. Dokončíme to.'' Prosebně na mně pohlédl.

,,Přál bych si, abych to mohl zastavit,'' zašeptal jsem.

Natáhl se a uchopil mne za ruku. Jemně jsem ji sevřel. Bylo mi upřímně jedno, jaký dojem lidé získají.

Dořešili jsme případ. Sherlock se do mě zavěsil, když jsme stoupali po schodech do bytu. Jeho rovnováha se od předchozího dne znepokojivě zhoršila.

Posadil jsem ho a změřil mu krevní tlak. Vysoký. Srdce bylo o závod. Měl horečku. Reakce jeho zorniček byly nerovnoměrné. Mohl ty výsledky vyčíst z mého obličeje. Vstával jsem, ale zadržel mě. ,,Johne,'' řekl, a já věděl, co přijde.

,,Ještě ne,'' zamumla jsem.

,,Je čas.''

Zahleděl jsem se mu do očí. ,,Prosím, Sherlocku.''

,,Je středa, správně?''

,,Ano.''

Vzdychl. ,,Pak tedy páteční noc.''

Toto je tedy plán. Oznámení dva dny předem. První den bude pro lidi v jeho životě, aby se zastavili a položili mu otázku nebo mu něco věnovali. Druhý den patří nám.

Pilulky v mé kapse náhle ztěžkly.

* * *

Dalšího rána byla Sherlockova bolest hlavy tak špatná, že stěží snášel světlo. Dal jsme mu na to nějaká silnější analgetika a zabrala. Trval na to, že si vezme své běžné oblečení. Předstíral, že dnes neplánuje někoho vidět, ale věděl, co přichází.

První na pořadu dne byl bod, kterého jsme se obávali nejvíce. Byl čas oznámit to paní Hudsonové. Sešli jsme do jejího bytu a přiměli ji se posadit.

Plakala a tiskla se k němu. Sherlock ji objal a ujistil ji, že ho nic nebolí a celé to bude velmi poklidné. Objala i mne. Chtěla s námi jít nahoru a starat se, ale Sherlock byl neústupný. Slíbili jsme navštívit ji i zítra. Zaslouží si být výjimkou z Sherlockovi podmínky 'být sám'.

Molly byla naší první návštěvou. Vyvinula zvláští úsilí k radosti a předstírala, že je dočista neznalá všeho, o čem by neměla mít ani tušení. ,,Nashromáždila jsem pro tebe nějaká tetování,'' řekla, podávajíc mu štos fotografií.

,,Děkuji,'' řekl.

,,Udělala jsem na nich zezadu nějaké poznámky s informacemi, které vždy vyžaduješ, takže si je můžeš založit.''

,,Jak ohleduplné. Jsem si jist, že přijdou vhod.''

Molly si skousla ret. ,,Takže – Přidělili mi Johna Doea. Jestli si na něj nebudou činit nárok, můžeš přijít vyzkoušet ten experiment s čéškami, pokud bys chtěl.''

,,Ohromné. Kdy to bude?''

,,Musíme počkat týden.'' Věděla, co říká.

Sherlock se usmál. ,,Tak se uvidíme.''

Její obličej se jakoby trochu zmačkal, ale rychle se vzchopila. ,,Už musím jít,'' řekla, vyskočíc. Na okamžik na něj shlédla, pak se sklonila a políbila ho na tvář. ,,Sbohem, Sherlocku,'' ovládla se.

Působil trochu dojatě. ,,Hodně štěstí, Molly.''

Otočila se a rychle odešla, aniž by mi věnovala pohled. Slyšel jsem, že se rozplakala, jakmile za sebou zavřela dveře. Sherlock si hluboce povzdechl.

,,Doufám, že ostatní se k tomu postaví lépe.''

Naneštěstí naším dalším hostem byla Sally Donovanová a ona je příšerná herečka. Byla až příliš veselá a zjevně se nemohla přimět urazit ho, jak to obvykle dělávala. Vyvádělo to z míry. Odešla po pouhých pár minutách, působíc znechucená sama sebou. Zahnal jsem ji do úzkých ve dveřích. ,,Mohla jste se alespoň snažit,'' řekl jsem bez dechu.

,,On si tohle nezaslouží,'' řekla.

,,Tím spíš. Vyjádřil jsem se velmi jasně o tom, že se máte všichni chovat normálně. Tohle nebylo normální.''

,,Jak bych mu mohla říkat 'úchyle' a urážet ho, když vím, že zítřejší noc..'' Zaváhala. ,,Nevím, jak to děláte.''

,,Dělám, co musím.''

Odfrkla si. ,,Některé věci se nemění. Sbohem, Johne.''

Anderson se ukázal po obědě. ,,Tady,'' zavrčel, házeje Sherlockovi papírový sáček. ,,Ty vzorky vláken, co jste chtěl. Radím vám, abyste z nich něco zázračně vydedukoval, protože to je všechno, co máme.''

Sherlock se ušklíbl. ,,Jsem si jist, že to bude více než dost důkazů i pro vás, Andersone.''

,,Je mi záhadou, jak vás mohou pustit k oficiálního vyšetřování.''

,,Berete mi ta slova přímo z pusy.''

,,Nebudu tady stát a nechávat se od vás urážet!'' odsekl Anderson.

,,Tak se posaďte, budete mít větší pohodlí!'' odsekl na oplátku Sherlock, vypadajíc skoro škodolibě rozradostněn.

,,Na tohle nemám čas.'' Znovu si oblékl rukavice. ,,Jste nesnesitelný parchant.''

,,A vy jste chodící předefinování neznalosti.''

,,Mějte pěkný život.'' Anderson odkráčel z místnosti. Následoval jsem ho ke dveřím.

,,Díky,'' zamumlal jsem.

Pohlédl na mne a přísahám, že vypadal skoro lítostivě. ,,Postarejte se o něj.''

,,Postarám.''

Ten den jsme stěží měli chvilku klidu. Sherlock byl rád. Já už tolik ne. Lituji veškerého času, každé drahocenné minuty, kterou jsem nestrávil v jeho přítomnosti, kvůli lidem, jež se zde houfovali. Někteří lidé, kterým pomohl, se zastavili, aby mu přinesli nějaký moučník, bezdůvodně, jen jsem myslel, že by vám chutnal, oh já jen procházel kolem květinářství a uviděl tuhle kytici a myslel jsem, že by to tu mohla trochu rozjasnit, oh tuhle hloupou bonboniéru jsem nesl sestře, neměl byste náhodou chuť?

Padla noc. Sherlock celý den seděl v křesle. Potřeboval jsem vidět, jak je na tom s rovnováhou, takže během přerušení návštěv jsem mu pomohl se zvednout a sledoval, jak obchází pokojem. Vypadal více méně stabilně. Uvařil jsem mu čaj.

Lestrade se ukázal těsně po osmé. S ním jsme nemohli pokračovat, jelikož s ním přišli i určité úřední záležitosti, jíž jsme se museli účastnit.

,,Udělám vše, co budu moci, abych se ujistil, že neproběhne vyšetřování.''

,,Ty pilulky pozřu sám, z mé svobodné vůle. Ale John může být stále obviněn z toho, že mě nezadržel. Je zdravotník, má povinnost zabránit ostatním ubližovat sobě samým.''

,,Vše, co musí říci je, že nebyl v místnosti a nevěděl, že si něco berete, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.''

Sherlock přikývl. ,,Předpokládám, že to bude muset stačit.''

,,Podstoupím to riziko, Sherlocku.'' Můj ty bože, skočil bych před bomby a kulky a běsnící Vikingy pro tohoto muže a on se obává, abych nemusel podstupovat riziko.

,,Ne,'' řekl ostře. ,,Nechci, abys cokoliv riskoval.''

,,Podívejte,'' řekl Lestrade, ,,Jsem si na 98% jistý, že dokážu zastavit jakoukoli formu vyšetřování. Ano, je to nelegální, ale v případech jako je tento – většina z nás se beztak co nejdříve...dívá jinam.''

Sherlock s tímto nebyl spokojen. ,,Žádám vaše ujištění, že John nebude ani v náznaku podezříván.

Lestrade přikývl. ,,Máte ho mít, vynasnažím se ze všech sil.'' Věnoval nám svůj zkosený úsměv. ,,Nevadí, když díky vám rozběhnu několik věcí?''

To Sherlockovi zvedlo náladu. ,,Ať to znamená cokoliv.''

Lestrade strávil další půlhodinu nastiňováním stop, okolností, situací a zapisováním Sherlockových myšlenek. Seděl jsem na opěradle Sherlockovy židle, sporadicky pronášejíc poznámky, většinou jen naslouchajíc zvuku jeho hlasu. V jednom okamžiku jsem shlédl a uzřel, že se Sherlock drží mého svetru, jen cíp mého rukávu mezi dvěma prsty jeho pravé ruky, jako by se ujišťoval, že tam jsem – nebo možná, že on tam stále je. Dal jsem si dohromady, že mnoho případů, jenž Lestrade zmiňoval, jsou značně vychladlé. Roky staré, někdy desetiletí. Uvědomil jsem si, že to je jeho poslední šance. Taktéž Sherlockova. Zajímalo by mě, zda pro něj bude těžší opustit svůj život či svou práci. Je mezi nimi pro něj nějaký rozdíl?

* * *

Očekávali jsme Mycrofta na desátou. Sarah dorazila v půl desáté. Byl jsem překvapen, že ji vidím. ,,Tys to nevěděl?'' řekla. ,,Napsal mi, abych přišla.''

Byl jsem v rozpacích. Ona ani Sherlock nebyli typy na přátelské spolčování. Chvílemi jsem se cítil jako vlaječka uprostřed lana při přetahované. Pár mých mužských známých mě vždy roztrhalo, neboť Sherlock nevyhnutelně vyhrával. Nerozuměli tomu. Sherlock vždy vyhrává. Je jako nebeské těleso s vlastním gravitačním polem, zachycujícím mě na orbitě.

Sarah se mnou vyšla nahoru. Sherlock se rozzářil, spatřiv ji, a pokynul ji, aby se s ním posadila. Významně na mě pohlédl. ,,Johne, mohl bys mi přinést šálek čaje, prosím?''

Kývl jsem. Chtěl si s ní promluvit osamotě.

Prodléval jsem v kuchyni, pokukujíc po nich, hlavy těsně u sebe, mluvili soustředěně. Ačkoli nemluvili moc dlouho. Ona se zvedla a viděl jsem ji stisknout mu ruku. Dal jsem Sherlockovi čaj a doprovodil ji ke dveřím.

Když se otočila, měla slzy v očích. Pevně mě objala. ,,Co chtěl?'' zeptal jsem se.

,,Co bys řekl?'' Odtáhla se. ,,Chtěl, abych na tebe dohlédla. Řekl: ,John to ponese těžce.' Chtěl, abych kontrolovala, jestli jíš a spíš. Hned po... však víš.''

,,Hmm. Tady je někdo naprosto přesvědčený o vlastní důležitosti.'' Chtěl jsem být frivolní, ale moc to nevyšlo.

,,Myslím, že někdo tady spíše už nemá čas na předstírání,'' řekla. Podívala se mi do očí. ,,Johne, musíš dělat to, o čem jsi přesvědčen, že je správné. Nemohu ti říct, jak se máš cítit. Nemohu ti říct, co je správné. Mohu ti jen říct, že umírá a jediné, na co myslí, jseš ty.''

Oněměl jsem.

Sarah odešla a na pár minut jsme byli sami. ,,Jsi unavený?'' zeptal jsem se, sedíc naproti němu, naše kolena se skoro dotýkala.

,,Jsem v pořádku.''

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. ,,Sherlocku, musím se tě ještě jednou zeptat. Jsi si jistý ohledně tvé matky?''

Zachytil můj pohled. ,,Jsem si jistý.''

On a Mycroft se usnesli, že jí nic nepoví, dokud nebude po všem. Sherlock se domnívá, že to pro ni bude méně kruté, méně bolestivé, pokud nebude nic vědět, než vše skončí. Já myslím, že je krutější odepřít její právo říci sbohem. Ale v tomto bodu jsou pevní a ve schodě, což u nich není časté. Vyvinul jsem poslední zoufalou snahu. Mám Sherlockovu matku docela rád a mám neblahý pocit, že mi tohle nikdy neodpustí. Nejen, protože jsme jí nic neřekli, ale protože já s ním mám celý den a ona ani minutu. ,,Měla by mít možnost, kterou dostali všichni ostatní,'' řekl jsem.

,,Máma pohrdá loučením, vůbec jí to nejde. Nevěděla by, co má dělat. Ne, takhle je to lepší. A nejen pro ni,'' kontroval Sherlock. Trochu se mu točila hlava. Prášky proti bolesti. Zahleděl se mi do očí. ,,Nemůžu, Johne. Nemůžu to udělat. Nemohl bych se jí podívat do očí a udělat tohle.''

Neodolal jsem, natáhl jsem se a uchopil ho za ruce. Jeho dlouhé prsty vděčně ovinuly mé. ,,Rozumím.'' A také jsem rozuměl, svým způsobem. Sherlock měl dvě stejně hrozné možnosti. Hádám, že měl právo zvolit tu, která mu způsobí co možná nejmenší muka v jeho posledních hodinách.

Pak přišel Mycroft a já se vzdálil, abych jim vytvořil prostor. Sherlock mě pohledem žádal, abych zůstal, takže jsem se znovu posadil na své bidýlko, na opěradlo křesla.

Znovu jsem ucítil jemné zatahání za svetr. Držel se jej konečky prstů.

* * *

Mycroft působil poněkud zničeně, když odcházel. Nejsem si jistý, jestli si toho Sherlock povšiml. Dokonce svého bratra objal, než odešel. Není tak docela zděšen z takovýchto kontaktů. Paní Hudsonovou objímá každou chvíli a mně objímá poměrně pravidelně. Ale on a Mycroft nejsou takoví.

Mycroft mě vytáhl do chodby. ,,Doufám, že víte, jak vám důvěřuji,'' řekl

Přikývl jsem. ,,Nemusíte se obávat.''

,,Kupodivu, nikdy jsem se neobával. Ne tam, kde jste se obával vy. Hmm. Zajímavé, že.''

Když jsem se vrátil nahoru, Sherlock byl na nohou. Vypadal relativně stabilně. ,,Myslím, že bych měl spát.''

Ušklíbl jsem se. ,,Nečekal bych, že tě tohle někdy uslyším říct.''

Pousmál se. ,,Co jiného může člověk udělat, když je jeho práce dokonána?''

Úšklebek mě přešel. Hotovo.

Jakmile se převlékl, pomohl jsem mu do postele. ,,Johne, já...'' zaváhal, pootevřel ústa a pak jen mávl rukou.

,,Ne, o co jde?''

Povzdychl si. ,,Myslím, že nechci být sám.''

Kývl jsem. ,,Hned budu zpátky, dobře?'' Vzhlédl ke mně svýma velkýma očima. Jeho nemoc a léky ho obraly o některé z jeho obran. Je působivé, že si ze sebe uchoval vše, čím byl. Vším, čím byl i přesto, že většina lidí se zmenší na ubrečené stíny svých bývalých já.

Převlékl jsem se do pyžama a vrátil se do jeho pokoje. Vlezl jsem si do postele s ním. Nepřipadalo mi zvláštní to udělat. Naklonil se ke mně, aby se opřel skrání o mé rameno. Po nějakou dobu jsme tak leželi, aniž bychom spali. Nakonec Sherlock usnul. Upřel jsem pohled na jeho uvolněnou tvář. Nemohl jsem se odtrhnout. Nemohl jsem přemýšlet o tom, že za dvacet čtyři hodin už tuhle tvář nikdy neuvidím. Všechny ty podivné úhly a prohlubně a nadpozemská bledost, zhoršená jeho zdravotním stavem.

Nespal jsem. Jen jsem se na něj díval. Pozoroval jsem, jak mu stoupá a klesá hrudník s každým nádechem a nemohl jsem potlačit představu okamžiku, kterého budu brzy svědkem, nejobyčejnějšího záblesku bolesti, který na mě čeká. Nemohl jsem si dovolit prožívat to v tom okamžiku. Musel jsem se koncentrovat na přítomnost – pro něj, pro tyto poslední hodiny, musel jsem ty myšlenky od sebe odehnat, dokud vše neskončí. Věděl jsem, kvůli komu to dělám.

Nenávidím vesmír. Nenávidím cokoli s mocí vládnout, ať se jedná o božstvo nebo osud nebo přílivy náhodnosti. Kdokoli nebo cokoli jsou, nenávidím je, že mě přivály do jeho oběžné dráhy. Nenávidím Mika Stamforda, protože nás představil. Nenávidím toho, kdo mě v Afgánistánu postřelil, ať už to byl kdo chtěl, protože to mě přivedlo domů. Nenávidím Británii, protože výše jejích penzí mě přinutila najít si spolubydlícího. Nenávidím tenhle byt, protože byl natolik půvabný, abych se na místě neotočil a neodešel, jakmile jsem ho spatřil. Nenávidím ho, protože byl od první chvíle tolik zajímavý a přitáhl si mě tak důkladně, abych se ho nerozhodl poslat někam a najít si nudného spolubydlícího.

Nudný spolubydlící. Existují vůbec? Mohl bych jednoho dostat? Jak by vypadaly mé poslední dva roky, kdybych bydlel s někým takovým? Nevím, jestli bych život s Sherlockem za něco vyměnil.

I kdyby to znamenalo, že by mi jeho skon nelámal srdce.

* * *

To ráno vypadal lépe. Dočasná úleva, ale dobře načasovaná. Nebudeme spěchat. Dnes je náš den. Jeho poslední den.

,,Co bys chtěl dělat?'' zeptal jsem se. Myšlenka vybrat, jak strávit svůj poslední den na Zemi je úděsně složitá, až jsem si jist, že by mě paralyzovala, stejně tak jsem si jist, že on má plán.

Díval se z okna, zcela oblečen, a na malou chvilku to vypadalo, jako by se nic nestalo. Všechno bylo v pořádku.

Všechno nenávidím.

,,Rád bych šel ven,'' řekl.

,,Ven? Kam?'' Znovu jsem ucítil nával žárlivosti. Tenhle čas potřebuji, kašlu na všechno. Kam by chtěl jít?

,,Ven. Do města.''

Ah. To by mohlo být v pořádku. ,,Udělat si prohlídku? Tvá oblíbená místa?''

,,Přesně tak.'' Odvrátil se od okna. ,,Na světě jsou tři věci, na kterých mi záleží, takže bych tento čas rád využil k rozloučením se s každým z nich. První je má práce. O to jsem se postaral včerejší noci. Druhou je toto město. Tak pojďme na to.''

Znal jsem odpověď, ale musel jsem se zeptat. K čertu s nejistotou. ,,Co je třetí?''

Podíval se na mě s nejasnou výčitkou. ,,Johne. Zajisté nepotřebuješ, abych ti to řekl.''

Vyrazili jsme. Brali jsme si taxíky, aby se neunavil. Zajeli jsme na Trafalgar Square. Do Hyde Park. Šli jsme v tichosti. Sherlockova rovnováha byla akceptovatelná, nicméně jsem ho držel za paži. Porozhlédl se, vstřebávaje to všechno.

Zastavili jsme se k odpočinku na lavičce u řeky. Přešel jsem k zábradlí a díval se dolů na vodu. ,,Budeme o tom mluvit?'' řekl jsem konečně.

,,O čem?''

Uštěpačně jsem se zasmál. Jako by tu snad bylo jiné téma. ,,O tom, že dnes večer zemřeš.''

,,Je o čem mluvit?''

,,Bezpochyby! Sherlocku – Já... Já ne...''

Uchopil můj rukáv a stáhl mě zpátky na lavičku. ,,Smířil jsem se s tím.'' Zahleděl se mi do očí. ,,Nikdy jsem neočekával, že bych žil dlouho, Johne. Vždy jsem si myslel, že dospěju ke konci v mladém věku. Ale nemyslel jsem, že to bude takovéhle. Myslel jsem, že mě zastřelí nebo vyhodí do vzduchu. Přinejmenším jsem myslel, že vezmu někoho s sebou, někoho, koho se svět potřebuje zbavit. Ta myšlenka mě nikdy netížila. Jen poslední dobou začala být myšlenka na opuštění života zneklidňující.''

,,Proč?''

,,Nikdy jsem neměl nikoho, koho bych zde zanechal. Nikoho, komu bych chyběl.'' Znovu se na mně podíval a bylo v tom cosi nezpracovaného. ,,Budu ti chybět, Johne?''

Zúžilo se mi hrdlo. Ztěžka jsem polkl. ,,Až do konce mých dní, Sherlocku.''

* * *

Byt byl tichý. Zastavili jsme se u paní Hudsonové. Ponechával si svou rozvahu. Znovu Sherlocka objala, poté mě.

Šli jsme do patra. Zavřel jsem za námi dveře. Padla noc a já se zmítal, nevěda, co dělat, či zda máme plán. On seděl v křesle. Já tlel blízko něj. Vzhlédl ke mně. ,,Máš ty pilulky, Johne?''

Mé srdce zmrzlo a žaludek poklesl. ,,Teď? Ale... teď?''

,,Jaký má smysl otálet?'' řekl jemným hlasem.

,,Smysl? Já nevím, já jen – musí to být teď?''

,,Jen obstarej ty pilulky. Ať jsme připraveni.''

Přešel jsem do kuchyně na zkřehlých nohou a napustil sklenici vody. Pilulky jsem měl v kapse. Dal jsem je na malý talířek a vrátil se do obývacího pokoje. Sledoval mě. Klesl jsem na podlahu před jeho křeslo, kleče mezi jeho chodidly. Držel jsem tu sklenici a talíř, ale neudělal jsem jediný pohyb, abych mu je podal.

Shýbl se a vzal si je ode mne, ale odložil je na stolek. Naklonil se, ruce složené před sebou. ,,Nemělo by mi vadit umírat, Johne. To je to, co jsme všichni dlužni. A já jsem rád, že si mohu zvolit, kdy splatím. Odmlčel se a čekal, až vzhlédnu. ,,Nevadí mi to až na...'' Ztěžka polkl. ,,Až na tebe. Lituji jakékoli bolesti, jenž ti toto způsobí. Netvrdím, že je to přirozené. Jen vím, že jsem strávil nějaký čas představováním si, že by se naše role obrátily.''

Snažil jsem si zapamatoval jeho obličej. Nevěděl jsem, co řeknu, dokavaď jsem se to nevynořilo. ,,Doopravdy jsem si myslel, že strávím zbytek svého života s tebou,'' řekl jsem.

Jemně se ušklíbl. ,,To je vše, co sis plánoval? Trochu omezené, nemyslíš?''

,,Ne, myslím tím – nezáleží na tom, co jiného se stalo, koho jiného jsem potkal, nebo co jiného bylo, více než cokoli jiného budu – tímto,'' řekl jsem, dělaje nejasné gesto prostorem mezi námi.

Přikývl. ,,Připouštím, že v jistém smyslu jsem šťastný.''

,,Šťastný? Jak?''

,,Já s tebou strávím zbytek svého života.''

Byl jsem zničený.

Cítil jsem jeho ruce v mých vlasech, když jsem plakal, čelem opřený o jeho kolena. Byl jsem bezmocný. Prohrál jsem. ,,Měl jsem tě ochránit,'' řekl jsem skrze slzy. ,,Nemůžu to zastavit. Je mi líto, že to nemohu spravit.''

,,Už jsi to spravil, Johne. Jen díky tobě mohu odejít tímto způsobem, takovým, kterým chci.'' Jeho ruka mi sklouzla pod bradu a pozvedla mou hlavu. Držel mou tvář ve svých rukou a svým čelem se opíral o mé. Pevně jsem jej uchopil za zápěstí, neboť jsem se potřeboval něčeho pevně držet. ,,Nejsem člověk, který dělá prohlášení nebo přiznání,'' řekl tiše.

,,Žádné nepotřebuji.''

,,Dobře. Věřím, že mé činy mluví za vše.''

Kývl jsem. Uvolnil sevření a ustoupil. Sáhl po tom talířku a sklenici. Vyndal jsem svůj mobil a poslal dvě zprávy. Jednu Lestradovi, druhou Sarah. Taková je dohoda. Poslat ty zprávy, až si vezme ty pilulky. Oba přijdou do bytu za hodinu. Lestrade přijde pro Sherlocka. Sarah přijde pro mě.

Sherlock se ještě jednou zahleděl do mých očí, potom polkl pilulky a zapil je vodou. Odložil nádobí stranou s nádechem konečnosti.

A je po všem. V průběhu třiceti minut ho strhne proud.

Zvedl jsem a jeho oči mne následovaly. Natáhl jsem k němu ruku a pomohl mu vstát. Hleděl na mě zmateně. Zavedl jsem ho k pohovce a sedl si do rohu. Došlo mu to a sedl si vedle mě. Stále jsem ho držel za ruku.

Záměrně dýchal pomalu. Chtěl jsem mluvit, ale nevěděl jsem, co bych řekl, nebo zda-li by to někomu z nás pomohlo. Podíval se na mně. ,,Johne...,'' začal a já viděl strach v jeho očích. ,,Měl jsem za to, že jsem na tohle připravený.'' Hlas se mu chvěl.

,,Jsem tady, Sherlocku.''

,,Bojím se, Johne.'' Nikdy jsem neslyšel jeho hlas znít tak nepatrně.

Nic, co kdy udělám už nebude tak moc důležité.

Vzal jsem ho do náručí a přitiskl si jeho hlavu na rameno. Byl tak hubený. Zabíral neuvěřitelně málo prostoru, zapadajíc do mého klína; mé paže ho mohly celého obepnout. Sevřel v dlaních můj svetr a roztřeseně vydechl.

,,Jen se uvolni,'' zašeptal jsem.

,,Nechci tě opustit.''

,,Nechci, abys odešel.''

Balancovali jsme na okraji propasti. Zaplavovala mne monotónní, jednolitá hrůza. Zoufale jsem to nechtěl slyšet. Stejně tak zoufale jsem to nechtěl vyslovit. V tu chvíli jsem ztrácet svého nejlepšího přítele a to bylo dostatečně hrozné samo o sobě. Nevěděl jsem, zda mohu ustát ztratit ještě víc. Nemohl jsem pohlédnout do budoucnosti, která nám byla odepřena a přiznat si, že bychom mohli mít více než přátelství, které jsem poznal. Pokud bych se podíval cestou, jež se uzavřela a uviděl tam něco jiného, něco vždy spatřovaného, avšak nikdy nedosáhnutého, nikdy nepotvrzeného, mohlo by mne to navždy zlomit.

Ale toto nebylo o mně. Pokud to bude potřebovat, vyslovím to. A bože pomoz. Cítil jsem, jak se jeho končetiny uvolňují. ,,Johne,'' řekl nezřetelně, ,,Potřebuju tě vidět.''

Přivinul jsem si ho do náručí, abychom byli tváří v tvář. Měl malátná víčka. Třásl se. ,,Podívej se na mě, Sherlocku. Nepřemýšlej. Nesnaž se vytrvat. Jen se na mně podívej, dobře?''

Udělal to. Jeho zrak přelétl po mém obličeji, když se snažil o to samé, o co jsem se já pokoušel dříve, zapamatovat si mě. Vím, že nebudu ušetřen, protože on nebyl.

Jemně jsem ho políbil na rty. Cítil jsem, jak z něj odcházelo napětí a jeho ruku na mé tváři. Držel jsem si ho poblíž, čela opět u sebe. Polibek mi oplatil, napínajíc se, jakoby z posledních sil. Sevřel v rukou můj svetr a oči mu zaplály, když mě spatřil. ,,Chci, abys byl tou poslední věcí, kterou uvidím,'' zachraptěl.

Upřeně jsem na něj hleděl. Každá vteřina byla jako čepel zatínající se do mé kůže, ale neodvrátil jsem se. Neodvrátil jsem se, jelikož to bylo posvátné a já stejně již dávno minul bod záchrany. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a poklesl. Zavřel oči.

Usnul. Nebude to dlouho trvat.

Přitáhl jsem ho blíže k sobě, ovinul jsem se kolem něj. Znovu a znovu jsem líbal jeho tvář. Vědom si, že na něj mluvím, nevěděl jsem, co říkám. Možná jsem mu říkal, že ho miluji. Možná jsme mu říkal, že jsem nikdy nikoho jiného nemiloval a ani nebudu. Možná jsem ho proklínal, že mě opouští. Vážně nemám ponětí. Nezáleží na tom. Tyhle věci jsou pravdivé, ať jsem je řekl nebo ne. O pár minut později vydechl naposledy. Výdech a pak – nic.

Zíral jsem na jeho obličej. To nemohla být pravda.

Už mě nemohl slyšet. Tak jsem to vše zopakoval, tentokráte si vědom, že to říkám. Mluvil jsem na něj, dopokavaď mi neselhal hlas.

Přišli Lestrade a Sarah. Kdy přijeli? Nakláněli se nad námi se smutnými výrazy ve tvářích. Sarah plakala. Lestrade přišel se člověkem z pohřební služby, který ho vezme pryč. Nechtěl jsem nechat je to udělat. Sarah měla paži okolo mě a konečně mě ona a Lestrade přemluvili, abych ho pustil. Nemohl jsem se na to dívat. Šel jsem k oknu a Sarah mě zezadu objala. Slyšel jsem šelestění a kola na schodech a řinčení vozíku a byli skoro pryč, když jsem je zastavil.

,,Počkat. Okamžik.'' Musel jsem znít dostatečně klidně na to, abych je přiměl zastavit. Šel jsem k vozíku a odkryl jeho tělo.

Jen jsem se podíval. Možná jsem chtěl něco říci, ale zmizelo to. Bylo příliš pozdě. Ten muž, kterého jsem ztratil, nebyl jen mým nejlepším přítelem, teď už ne.

Odvezli ho. Lestrade mě objal a bylo to trochu znepokojující, ale potřeboval jsem to. Odešel a Sarah mě sledovala jako jestřáb.

Přešel jsem obývacím pokojem k pohovce. Zastavil jsem se v půli cesty. Nohy se pode mnou pomalu podlomily a já se posadit na podlahu, hledě do prázdna. Posadila se ke mně a uchopila mě za ruku.

Nic jsem necítil.

* * *

Jeho pohřeb měl hojnou účast. Což mě nepřekvapilo. Mnoho lidí Sherlocka zbožňovalo. O mnoho více ho nemohlo vystát. Ale nikdo, kdo s ním kdy přišel do kontaktu, na to nikdy nezapomněl, a vypadá to jako by všichni z nich byli nuceni sem přijít.

Bylo se mnou zacházeno jako s truchlícím vdovcem. Vrchní truchlící. Tuto funkci by měla zastávat jeho matka, nicméně všichni usoudili, že toto je správné uspořádání, včetně jí samé.

Navzdory mým obavám, nevinila mě. Mycroft o ní řekl, že nenávidí loučení a nevěděla by, jak se vyrovnat s Sherlockovým, takže to je jen dobře. Vypadala, že tomu rozumí. Objala mě a řekla mi, že je velmi ráda, že byl ve svých posledních hodinách se mnou.

Jal jsem se přednést řeč. Udělal jsem to jen proto, že jsem si nedovedl představit v té pozici někoho jiného. Mluvil jsem o jeho oslnivosti, o jeho oddanosti práci. Mluvil jsem o lidech, kterým pomohl a zločincích, které přivedl před soud. Nemluvil jsem o tom, jak mě přiměl cítit se naživu nebo o způsobu, jímž mu zářily oči, kdykoli na ně ze strany dopadly sluneční paprsky.

Řekl jsem truchlícím, že byl mým přítelem a že mi bylo ctí ho znát a pracovat s ním. Neřekl jsem jim, že jsem ho miloval, že ho stále miluji, ani to, že kdybych směl mít jediné přání, bylo by jím, abych to vše mohl zastavit.

Sherlock mi nechal všechno. Měl více peněz, než jsem tušil. Dozajista nikdy nepotřeboval spolubydlícího. Ale já už si byl po nějaký čas vědom, že má přítomnost slouží mnoha účelům, přičemž finanční výpomoc byla nejnepatrnějším z nich. Připadal jsem si v tu dobu zámožný. V ordinaci jsem si na nějaký čas vzal dovolenou. Strávil jsem jej přeorganizováváním bytu.

Jedné noci jsem otevřel jeho zápisníky. Sbírky zločinů, dedukcí, příkladů. Jeho poznámky načmáral všude svým nitkovitým rukopisem. Sedl jsem si s nimi a slyšel jsem, jak mě nimi provází. Přečetl jsem celý zápisník. A pak další a další.

Během měsíce jsem přečetl všechny jeho poznámky v celém bytě. Přenesl jsem je do kartotéky, abych ty jeho chaotické výstřižky uspořádal. Abych mohl sáhnout po jakémkoli odkazu během několika vteřin. Nevím, proč jsem cítím, že mám tu schopnost, nicméně ji mám.

Lestrade mi zavolal asi šest týdnů po pohřbu. ,,Zvláštní případ,'' řekl. ,,Muž byl nalezen mrtev, nejsou na něm žádné stopy. Zamčená místnost bez oken.''

,,A?'' řekl jsem zmateně.

,,Přijdete?''

,,Já?''

Povzdychl si. ,,Jste příští nejlepší věc, Johne.''

Tak jsem šel. Všichni civěli. Musel jsem vypadat příšerně nevhodně bez vysoké, černě oděné postavy po mém boku. Než jsem vstoupil do místnosti, zavřel jsem oči a když jsem je znovu otevřel, byl tam se mnou.

Dívám se a vidím věci, které bych předtím nepostřehl. Nenamlouvám si, že vidím vše, co by viděl on. Ale vidím značnou část. Vyšlo najevo, že toho vidím dostatečně.

Otočil jsem se k Lestradovi, když jsem odcházel. ,,Nejsem jako on, Gregu. Rád pomůžu, když budu moci. Ale budou mě za to obviňovat.''

Usmál se. ,,Jak chcete, doktore Watsone.''

Napříště jsem byl rychlejší, přespříště jsem byl důkladnější.

Seděl jsem doma se složkami případů a hovořili jsme o nich. ,,Co si myslíš o té peněžence?'' zeptal se mě.

,,Noc předtím byl v posilovně.''

,,Jak to víš?'' Byl nejistý. Nikdy nesázel na tradiční způsob vyšetřování. Peněženky, diáře, telefonní hovory. Příliš očividné.

,,Má tu stoh karet. Kreditní, členské, bankovní. Jeho kreditka je druhá od spodu. Tu lidé používají nejčastěji, takže měl ve zvyku kartu po jejím použití vrátit do balíčku. Karta do posilovny je úplně vespod, takže ji musel použít poté, co naposledy použil kreditku. Příliš mnoho lidí nedojdou daleko bez použítí kreditní karty, takže byl pravděpodobně v posilovně v tu noc, kdy zemřel.''

,,Hmm. Jsem ohromen.''

Usmál jsem se. ,,Tohle bys nikdy neřekl, kdybys tady skutečně byl.''

,,Tohle obvinění mě ranilo, Johne.''

Někdy ho skoro vidím, zavřu oči a představuji si ho. ,,Miluji tě.''

Neodpovídá. Nikdy neodpovídá, když tohle řeknu.

O šest měsíců později jsem v ordinaci rezignoval.

Mám nové vizitky. Mudr. John Watson, detektivní poradce.

Stále jediný na světě.


End file.
